Vida pasada
by Destiny Mellark Everdeen
Summary: Las reencarnaciones existen porque la esencia individual de cada persona vive en varios cuerpos. ¿Misma alma? Un alma sólo amara a una sola alma el resto de sus existencias. ¿Ah si? pues será la mía esa alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma½ ni sus personajes es de mi propiedad es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Recuerdos, sí eso parecían, pensó la muchacha con una mueca ofuscada el problema es que ella jamás había visto o realizado ninguna de las imágenes que venían a su cabeza tan seguido últimamente. Exacto, esta semana prácticamente al momento en que ella cerraba los ojos esas imágenes aparecían en su mente y eso la estaba preocupando por no querer admitir hasta asustando.

Ahora que meditaba el tema estos sucesos empezaron ese día, o noche mejor dicho, sino se equivocaba seis meses atrás. Al principio eran una vez cada una o dos semanas, ni siquiera les presto atención, pero ahora no hacerlo seria imposible. Pero como prestar atención a simples sueños cuando ella solo tenia en mente el te amo que escucho o creyó escuchar de su prometido, sí la verdad ya no estaba tan segura de haberlo hecho, ¿Cómo hacerlo? después de un desastre magnánimo por boda, completa negación por parte de él y un séquito de idiotas molestando y haciendo de las suyas a su propia conveniencia.

-Ah…_estúpida _boda.-suspiro sin ganas luego de ese fracaso si bien la relación de ella y el chico de la trenza no era un completo desastre, es más, habían mejorado bastante menos palabras por parte de él y por ende menos golpes de parte de ella, es decir, se habían reducido en un veinte por ciento esos incidentes, y para ser ellos era muchísimo.

Se revolvió en su cama desparramando sus azulados cabellos, que ya llegaban a sus hombros, en su rostro. No podía seguir dudando así, es más últimamente estaba bastante segura de los sentimientos de su prometido para con ella; no sabia el porque pero recientemente sentía que emanaba de Ranma un aura demasiado cálida, hasta _dulce_ cuando estaba cerca de ella y sólo era así con ella.

Sí, quizás siempre lo supo, los sentimientos de él, también los de ella, pero era raro tanta seguridad en ese aspecto, al menos de su parte, no lo entendía pero presentía que tenia que ver con esas imágenes que venían a su cabeza; desde que tuvo mas noción de ellas era como si estuviera mas perceptiva, sensible en cierta manera a su alrededor y a las personas que la rodeaban.

También era cierto que se estaba cansando, siempre lo mismo no podía tener paz ni siquiera en su propia casa, las prometidas estaban demasiado insistentes y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar estar cerca de la muerte o moribunda si era el caso para volver a escuchar esas palabras por parte de su prometido, si eso era lo que hacia falta para que Ranma tomara cartas en el asunto bien podría decir adiós a su pseudo relación amor-odio, realmente era demasiado ya estaban mayorcitos para seguir con los juegos y peleas infantiles. Pero también era cierto que lo amaba, o al menos de eso estaba segura hasta esta semana cuando en sus sueños empezaron a aparecer unos ojos dorados que la miraban como ella siempre quiso que Ranma lo hiciera.

-Hummm...…-cerro los ojos, una mirada dorada y luego dolor, en su pecho, en su corazón para ser mas exactos. No entendía, abrió sus amielados ojos y miro el techo.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué ese dolor? ¿Qué pasó realmente en Jusenkyo?o mejor ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Esas y tantas más preguntas rondaban en la mente de Akane.

**Hello! soy nueva en esto sin mencionar que me llevo bastante mal con la tecnología así que hasta que entendí como hacerlo, claro con ayuda, GOD BLESS MAXHICA AND YOUTUBE jaja, pude publicar esta sencilla historia(o comienzo de una). Espero haberlo hecho bien y que les guste y sino no hay drama. Saludos al loquillo/a que se anime a leerlo. Gracias desde ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma½ ni sus personajes es de mi propiedad es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Golpe…

Patada…

Salto…

Bloqueo…

Giro…

Patada alta…

Su trenza se movía al ritmo de la inercia que sus movimientos generaban, así como las gotas de sudor que lograban desprenderse de su cuerpo y no se adherían a su musculosa dejándola como una segunda piel.

Sus ojos asemejaban un mar tormentoso sin otra idea más que tapar todo a su paso y su aura de batalla se hacia presente en el ambiente.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tenía puesta toda su concentración en la kata que estaba realizando pero la verdad es que estarían demasiado lejos de la realidad; es mas realizaba dicha kata para así poder tranquilizar sus pensamientos y poder sentirse mas tranquilo.

Akane era todo lo que abarcaba sus pensamientos en estos momentos, desde que la vio por primera vez ese día de lluvia transformado en mujer, debido a su maldición, recordando todos los sucesos que los acompañaron hasta ese fatídico día en el Monte Fénix. Le seria imposible olvidarlo completamente; estaba seguro seria una de las cosas que le acompañarían el resto de su vida, _**los segundos en que ella no respiraba. **_Porque así fue ella estaba muerta a sus ojos y a los de cualquier otra persona y el sentía morir con ella, hasta que su nombre salio de sus preciosos y maltratados labios, eso le devolvió a él mismo el aliento de vida.

Recuerda esa escena en su cabeza como si de una película se tratara, él arrodillado con ella en sus brazos en medio de los escombros resultado de la batalla, con sus amigos y padre a la distancia observando y el atardecer como testigo, el momento en que ella empezó a abrir sus grandes ojos con un brillo que él no recordaba que los hacían parecer más al color de la miel que al chocolate que el adoraba. Creyó que debía haber sido un reflejo de los últimos rayos del sol dándole ese matiz a su mirada, sin mencionar que al escuchar que ella había oído todo lo que él había confesado en un momento de valor desesperanzado toda su cabeza exploto producto de la vergüenza y la recobrada timidez y cobardía. Debió haber estado más pendiente, ahora se recriminaba, por Kami que ella prácticamente había vuelto de la muerte y a él lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedar petrificado producto de sus anteriores palabras.

Todo lo que ocurrió después de eso fue demasiado rápido a sus ojos, la vuelta a casa, seguido de su inconsciencia producto de sus desconsiderados padres para así poder vestirlo de novio y concretar una boda para la que su poca madurez mental no se encontraba preparada. Un momento lento fue sin duda verla en su vestido de novia, fue como renovar el hecho de que al menos emocionalmente si se sentía listo aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta. Y recuerda fue quizás un poco decepcionante el escuchar _**el Ranma tú me amas y no un Ranma yo también te amo. **_Muy dentro de él lo esperaba.

-¡Oh mierda!-fue la exclamación que profirió luego de haber tropezado gracias al hilo que llevaban sus pensamientos. Decidió que lo mejor seria acomodarse en posición de loto y tratar de meditar.

Desde ese entonces ya habían pasado seis meses, añadiendo los dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos, y aunque seguían discutiendo por estupideces, su situación era mas amena, ella, él estaba seguro tenia completo conocimiento de sus sentimientos aunque necesitara su declaración con ella en perfecto estado para así considerarlo valido y él por el momento no se sentía con la seguridad para hacerlo, pero tenia claro que la chica algo también debía de quererlo para aceptar el casarse con él a pesar de el hecho de que estaba el nannichuan de por medio. Pero eso no era lo que más le inquietaba sino el hecho de que por momentos, algo así como trances, Akane parecía perdida en algo que él desconocía y sus ojos adquirían ese matiz extraño aunque no por eso menos bonito del que ya no podía culpar al atardecer.

Al principio sucedía de vez en cuando y no le dio la importancia que debería haberle dado pero esta pasada semana esta seguro ocurrió más veces que en los seis meses transcurridos; y luego de lo sucedido la tarde anterior debido a Shampoo estaba realmente preocupado.

**Flash back**

Ranma corría luego de haberse burlado de Akane por esta vez ella haberse dormido, miraba hacia atrás donde ella a distancia lo perseguía con cara de molestia fingida cuando sintió el típico sonar de una campana de bicicleta seguido del conocido y para nada agradable abrazo amazónico.

-Ni hao Ranma- dijo la china con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asfixiándolo como de costumbre.

-Sham…poo- pudo apenas pronunciar debido a la falta de aire y al nerviosismo por lo que este acto provocaría en su prometida; ya que a pesar de que las cosas estaban mejor no era para nada distinto cuando de sus autoproclamadas prometidas se tratara.

Oh dicho y hecho, o más bien pensado, sintió la fuerte aura de su querida y salvaje prometida a su espalda. Volteo y allí estaba ella rodeada de ese fuego con su clásico martillo a mano, ya sentía los próximos golpes romper sus costillas cuando algo lo perturbo y fue justamente el hecho de que eso no sucedió. Y desearía no haber abierto los ojos para observar el porque de dicho cambio.

Ahí estaba ella, parada con las manos a los costados y sin martillo en alguna de ellas, observándolo con sus expresivos ojos que nuevamente habían adquirido ese matiz amielado, pero era como si trataran de reconocerlo y cuando pareció haberlo logrado lo miro como el estaba seguro nunca lo había hecho. Luego ella simplemente gacho su mirada dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

El muchacho de la trenza respiro profundo y aparto a Shampoo con delicadeza. Los anteriores sucesos lo tenian demasiado inquieto como para preocuparse de la muchacha de cabello purpura.

-Ahora no-pronuncio quedo para correr detrás de la morena mientras la amazona lo observa con enojo y decepción.

Cuando logro alcanzarla ella estaba tocando su frente con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en una pared cercana.

-¡Akane! ¿Estas bien?- se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y ella subió su mirada para observarlo, así él pudo notar que además de la confusión sus ojos volvían a transmitir lo de siempre con su color chocolate.

-¿Ranma, donde te habías metido? estabas delante de mi hace unos instantes-ella parecía confundida y Ranma ni se diga, ¿es que acaso ella no recordara lo de hace segundos?.

-Mm si, solo que se me cayo algo-pronuncio mirándola con duda todavía.

-Oh esta bien. ¡Apresurémonos!-le sonrío y luego comenzó a correr camino a la escuela, él la siguió al rato todavía más confundido.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Akane ¿Por qué?-suspiro recostándose en la duela. Al llegar a casa el día anterior luego de la escuela ella se escuso diciendo que estaba muy cansada y permaneció en su habitación el resto del día.

-¿Por qué me miraste con tanto odio?- sí estaba seguro eso fue lo que le transmitieron esos ojos antes de voltearse y ella nunca lo había mirado con tanto desprecio a pesar de las cosas que hubiera hecho o dicho en el pasado. Le dolía y estaba seguro que volvería a presenciar esa mirada de parte de ella, aunque no quisiera volvería a hacerlo, algo se lo decía.

-El desayuno esta servido- escucho a lo lejos la voz de Kasumi y supo que era hora de enfrentarse a su tormento. Debía intentar hablar con ella de lo ocurrido ayer.

**Espero que les guste, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo jeje :) me cuesta bastante explayarme en mis ideas a pesar de tenerlas bastante claras en mi cabezita! Besos y gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
